


Not Here Anymore

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of Death, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has died, and Dean is left with the fallout. How is he going to explain everything to Celia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Here Anymore

Sam was gone, kidnapped by the angel Dean had invited into his brother’s body.

Kevin was dead, killed by the same angel.

Dean was at his wit’s end, and to top it off, he’d just trashed the library, anger at himself, at the angel, at _everything_ , taking control for a split second. He was currently sat against one column, only feet from where Kevin’s body had laid, his head in his hands, and his despair plain for everyone to see.

Tiny footfalls alerted him to Celia’s presence and he looked up sharply, throwing a hand out to halt her progress before she walked through any broken glass. ‘Sweetheart, don’t.’

A pouty expression greeted him, and he shook his head.

‘There’s broken glass, baby. I don’t want you to cut your feet up.’ Dean scrambled to his feet quickly, walking over to where Celia stood in her Doc McStuffins pyjamas, Boodoo dangling from one hand. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms and walking away from the mess in the library.

‘Daddy, what happened? Was there monsters? Where’s Unca Sam? Where’s Kevin?’

Her quickly fired questions hit him like bullets as he headed into the kitchen, glancing at the clock. It was gone eight am - he hadn’t even realised the time, between getting Kevin’s body moved and burned, and losing his shit in the library. How could he have been so reckless?

‘Unca Sam…has gone away for a while. Not long, Princess, I promise.’

Celia frowned as Dean plopped her down on a bench in the kitchen, keeping her eyes on him as he started to move about, preparing her breakfast, almost on autopilot. She was an astute child, and knew when something wasn’t right - sometimes Dean thought she was older than her three and a half years.

‘I heard noises. Were there monsters?’

Dean sighed, stopping halfway through pouring the cereal, closing his eyes and looking down. He wasn’t even sure how to approach the topic of death with Celia. Maybe she’d understand some things, but not everything.

He jumped as he realised his daughter had slipped from the bench to stand at his side. ‘Is it bad, Daddy?’

Bending down into a crouch, he nodded, unable to keep the watery expression off of his face. ‘It’s bad, baby girl.’

‘What can I do?’ She asked, holding her chin up high, defiance in her bright little eyes. ‘I can help.’

He hadn’t even thought ahead, although he knew he had to go and find Sam, bring him home, no matter what. Celia couldn’t stay here alone, and she couldn’t come with him - too dangerous either way.

‘I’m gonna need you to pack a little bag, sweetheart.’ Dean kept his voice low. ‘You’re going to go and stay with Sheriff Jody for a couple of days, okay?’

Celia looked a little confused but she nodded. ‘Why, Daddy? Why can’t I stay with Kevin?’

Dean swallowed thickly, unsure how to proceed. ‘There was…there was an accident. Kevin…Kevin got hurt and he’s, he’s…’

‘Is that why you broke the lamp? Because Kevin went to heaven?’ God, her voice sounded so sad, but so wise. How did he manage to deserve this amazing little girl in his life? ‘It’s okay, Daddy. Unca Sam told me that everyone gets their own heaven, like a playground, and they’re always happy. So Kevin is okay. He just isn’t here anymore.’

‘Fuck,’ Dean gasped, holding her close. ‘How’d you get so damn smart, Celia?’

Celia giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. ‘You said a bad word, Daddy.’

He pulled back, giving her a smile, ignoring the tears threatening to fall. ‘I’ll put money in the jar. Just…can you do that? Go stay with Jody for a couple of days?’

The little girl nodded, one small hand cupping his face and her smile making him feel a thousand miles better. ‘I can, Daddy. And you’ll go get Unca Sam.’

Dean nodded. ‘I will go and get Uncle Sam.’


End file.
